We Are So Last Year
by YvanEhtNioj
Summary: Major GG AU. Based on the tv&book series. R&R Quick chapter updates are imminent. What if Blair knew about Nate and Serena BEFORE she left? What if she came back anyways? What if she was tired of letting Blair get what she wanted just to keep her happy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and it is a AU Gossip Girl fic. I hope you like it, it's based mainly on the tv series in such a way that is mostly opposite it besides the sequence in which things happen. Does this mean I'm going to tell you who gets with who? Only if you request it nicely.

Chapter 1

A Welcome Home To Never Be Forgotten

Serena Van Der Woodsen had finally arrived at Grand Central and was as ready as she'd ever be to face the music that was Blair Waldorf's rage. She sighed and called someone who she could trust to bail her out of the fire if need be, even if he had to do it secretly.

She pressed a few buttons and there was a faint ringing heard and finally someone said hello, Serena only smiled and said, "Nathaniel."

--------

Blair was currently getting ready for her mother's party for some purpose or another, she believed her hair to be a frightful mess as she attempted to tame it. When her phone rang, it was an unfamiliar ring, so she just dismissed it as someone calling the wrong number. Her hair was her main concern.

When she was finally done she picked up her phone a few feet away, she examined the screen only to see, '1 Missed Call'. She sighed and opened the phone and there staring back in her face was the name she had tried to forget about all this time, 'Serena'.

She was anxious to find answers, why was she coming back and what did it mean for her? Only one person to call now, and it wasn't sweet dear Serena, she quickly dialed because she knew phones would soon be ringing allover the Upper East Side about this and she wanted his ear before it became attached to someone else's gossip.

"Chuck Bass, tell me why the hell Serena is calling me and why she can't seem to realize my lack of contact with her once she left was a sign I didn't much care for her sleeping with my boyfriend at the time, otherwise known as Nate!" Blair seemed to rant without taking one breath.

Chuck laughed scornfully and said, "Because this is the Upper East Side and Serena is made out of gossip. Now dear, what did you need from Mr. Charles Bass this evening?"

"I. Need. You. To. Find. Out. If. She. Called. Him. Ay-sap! What the hell, I can't believe I've waited all this time to not make it more official! I thought I had more time..." Blair worried her bottom lip as her thoughts trailed off. Nate was soon to be stolen, she was sure. He was the one who had been devastated after Serena left, which had been shortly after Blair being informed of their disloyalty.

"Well, I hate to inform you that I already know the answer to that question dear." Chuck said with sympathy in his voice.

Blair gasped loudly, "No way, she moves that quickly? So what, she came back to hook-up with him and then call me and tell me what I've been missing out on? Once more?"

"It might be well along those lines already, Nate texted me nearly an hour ago that she had called him.." Chuck trailed off as he watched the girl in his bed waiting impatiently for him. He rolled his eyes and looked away, he didn't mind if it was the second time it had happened since he had brought her into his room. He didn't know if that was really what Nate and Serena were going to do, but he knew it didn't matter. Blair Waldorf was livid and someone was going to pay for it, and soon.

Blair sighed heavily and went back to worrying her bottom lip before she let out a deep sigh and said quietly, "I have a proposition for you Mr. Charles Bass."

"And what would that be dear Miss. Waldorf?" Chuck asked sincerely.

"Be my ally, because this is about to turn into a full-fledged war." Blair said darkly.

"I'll gladly take the position, but now I must be off dear Waldorf, I will inform you if I get anymore information of the goings on in the east or west side." Chuck said as he watched the girl starting to get dressed to go.

"Fabulous Bass, simply fabulous." Blair smiled to herself as she hung up, satisfied with her appearance and ready to make her debut, Serena may have stolen Nate, but she didn't steal her dignity. She would make Serena pay, even if slander was the way. At the moment, it was what she had her heart set on, far from where it had been set earlier. She reminisced slightly and then tipped over a picture of her and Nate into the trash can waiting innocently below. "Oops." Was all Blair uttered as it made a cracking noise.

Meanwhile Bass was taking advantage of a very impatient young woman in his bed, hoping to teach her better manners by making her moan in ecstasy, don't bet your life on it Bass, you need years of good breeding to get proper manners for such things.

-------

Meanwhile Serena's lips were all but glued to a certain bronze skinned 'god' of St. Jude's Elite Private School, he often answered to the call 'Nate', or as in this case, a husky 'Nathaniel' from a certain blonde's perfect lips. She was on top of him and ready to continue what they had left hanging for nearly a year when Nate, suddenly struck by an epiphany, stopped.

"You know I'm still with Blair, yet you show up and call me and I answer to your beck and call exactly the way you expected." Nate sighed and looked at the floor, Serena moving from his lap to beside him on the couch in Nate's expansive room.

"I know I said I would try and let things work out for the best, but I couldn't forget you Nate, I mean I look back and think.. You weren't just with Blair, you were with me as well. How many times have you even looked at those photographs? All the ones with me and Blair and you behind the lens, a self-conscious Blair and a love-crazy Serena, for one Nate Archibald. I can't just keep putting miles and miles between us, eventually I was bound to return and things were going to escalate anyways."

Nate sighed, he had noticed the pictures, the ones of him and Blair, he wasn't looking at Blair like she had been looking at him, no, he was staring right into the camera, right into Serena's eyes through the camera itself.

Before they knew it the kisses continued while both of their phones rang incessantly downstairs on the kitchen tables in unison. Blair was alternating between their phones before she slammed her phone down and gave up. Then the rest of the upper east side took up the free lines for plenty of inquisitive voicemails.

-------

Blair was now downstairs, ready with blissful ignorance and a sorrowful look on her face, she was ready for the gossip and more. When she found out Nate and Serena were hiding in some alcove somewhere making out, she would be ready for the best performance of her life. Publicity was nothing without a deserving audience, and she was sure the Upper East side would enjoy this performance, much, much more than any stale old symphony.


	2. Gossip Girl 1

Gossip Girl here, and boy do we have some major updates for you. It seems you were all out making mischief last night I don't know if one blog post will be enough to mention everything!

Onto the gossip.

It seems last night was supposed to be a **B** and**N** night at **B**'s mom's party for her latest fashion line, until a certain blond walked off the platform at Grand Central. That's right, the one, the only Serena '**S**' Van Der Woodsen has finally grown tired of life abroad only to return and give us all a good night for gossip. **S** not only returned to the UES, she returned to the warm embrace of **N**. Poor **B**. It seems her and **C** are in deep, and aren't going to let this round get the best of them.

There's only one month left of summer vacation, but with our parents private jets I'm sure we will be meeting people all over, even when you thought you ditched that buxom young girl in that darling little country, maybe she'll make a surprise at your pool wearing nothing but that bikini that made you fall for her in the first place.

Anyways, here are what people have been claiming to see all over the city, I'm glad all of you are MY faithful watchdogs, and not someone else's because this morning we have 24-karat gold gossip.

**Spotted:**

**C** leaving his apartment and shouldering a young girl out of his apartment only to be left on the steps of The Palace hotel to wake hours later in a daze. Poor **C**, it seems he can't find the proper fit even with all of New York at his disposal.

**B** recovering from her performance last night, proving not only mermaids could cry fake tears, maybe she'll treat herself to some nice pearls while she's at it? Too bad **N **won't be the one buying them it seems.

**S** not only getting off at Grand Central, taking a cab to **N**'splace, but taking a cab to her hotel the following morning. All nighters are fine for when you first get into town, but you could make sure you're welcome next time, **S**, before you regret it.

**Not Spotted:**

**N **in Central Park jogging this morning, seems he got plenty of exercise last night, let's hope the Captain didn't miss him TOO much.

You know you love me,

**Gossip Girl**

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You just got here, can't we slow things down?

Serena's eyes slowly opened as she felt something stir beside her, she really didn't remember what happened last night, so groaned slightly as the jet lag and the couple of drinks she had consumed in the past 12 hours took effect. The mass beside her stirred once more and she turned away from it. "Ugh, I'm trying to sleep."

Nate shook his head as he heard her voice, he looked along Serena's backside and appreciated it gratefully. "Apparently Serena isn't so care-free in the morning as she is in the middle of the night in the middle of..." He let his statement hang as she seemed to flip instantly back to face him.

"Nate! Oh god, I didn't realize last night wasn't another dream!" She hugged him for the millionth time since she had come back to NY, and he hugged her back, smiling broadly.

Nate was already interested in round two, when Serena stopped and stood up from the bed. "What's wrong Serena?"

Serena pulled on the t-shirt Nate had been wearing the previous night and then began to leave the room. "I got to see if Blair ever called me back."

Nate was skeptical about why she was so anxious to look at her phone, but let it go quickly as he realized his own phone was downstairs as well. He saw Serena listening to her phone, voice-mails he assumed, and he picked up his own. He noticed a call from the captain was amongst his other missed calls.

They listened to their voice-mails that were as long as small spoiled children's lists to Santa.

Meanwhile Blair Waldorf was having her workout for the day, her father was in town and she decided she needed something to take her anger out on. So they decided to play a round of tennis. Blair was doing quite good, since she was imagining the ball to be Serena's perky little head, occasionally Nate's stoned one, and sometimes even her own head for letting this happen. She was furious in general and only paused until she chipped a nail, but instead of fretting over it, she just got madder. Her father sensed something was wrong but waited until she calmed down a bit before stopping the game to try and talk about it.

They sat down on a bench, Blair was trying to catch her breath, and her father waited patiently.

"Blair bear?"

She looked up at him, almost just realizing he had been here this whole time. "Huh?"

He put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her close to him, "Is something wrong? You were putting quite a bit more...effort than usual into your game this morning.."

Blair pulled away slightly and smiled her perfect smile before saying convincingly, "No daddy, of course not. I just wanted to try and beat you this time."

Her father didn't buy it for a second, but nodded. If she wasn't going to tell him why, then she must think it was for a good reason.

Finally Blair got up and said, "I should probably go find Isabel or Katie and study some more for our test this coming Monday."

Her father nodded and then had one last thought, "Why don't you call Serena, she's back in town, or so I've heard."

Blair looked at him, first her expression cold but then quickly changing to a feigned surprise, "Really? And she didn't even call me.." She worried her lower lip slightly and sighed. "I can't believe she'd disappear for so long without a call or even a letter, and then come back and I have to find out from my father!" She sighed forlornly and looked away.

Her father couldn't see through the act, and attempted to comfort her, he thought something had been up, but maybe it really was nothing.

Blair and her father rode the limo to her house, and they parted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he rode off to his hotel where he was staying with Roman for the long weekend. Blair walked up the steps, ignoring any sign of human life, and went to her room. She saw her phone flashing slightly from where she had left it on her desk, but ignored it as well. She went to her closet and picked out some public worthy clothes, and took them with her to her bathroom. If she was going to act for her life, then she was going to do it looking absolutely flawless.

It was almost 1:00 in the afternoon and Chuck was just now getting up, as well as his two female bed-mates, but they were already dressing into their uniforms. He noticed and laughed, "You're not leaving so soon, are you?" He was laying on his side, his chest well exposed and a sheet barely covering his lower half as he watched the girls slip on their cocktail waitress uniforms, and fixing their make-up.

The taller of the two was blond and was average in looks, was the first to speak, "Yes Master Bass, we really need to get back to work, but it was nice to spend the time with you." She smiled slyly and then began to walk towards the door. The shorter brunette was slightly subdued and followed the blond, when Chuck called them back, "Ladies, please, that's no way to leave."

They crossed back to the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiled, "That's better." The blond was closest to the door and left, but as the brunette began to leave he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, he kissed her deeply. She kissed back and they began to get lost into the heavy make-out session, when she began kissing along his jaw and then along his ear. He gasped in delight and sighed quietly, "-Air.."

The brunette pulled away slightly and then looked at him, "Mr. Bass?"

He came back from the thoughts in his mind and shook his head, "Nothing Valerie, go ahead and go." Which she did, quickly exiting without another word, eager to get back to work before getting reprimanded. Even if she did have a good excuse.

Chuck just leaned back in his bed and sighed, "Not again.."

Back in Blair Waldorf's bedroom, there was Blair and her cell phone, seeing who would hold out longer. It seemed Blair quickly lost as she began to call Nate. Her first plan in slow action. She got his voicemail and cheerily said, "Hey sleepy-head, the captain said he thought you might not be feeling well since you didn't meet him for your run this morning. So I decided I'm going to come over and we can watch movies in bed. I'll see you in a bit." She figured he didn't answer because Serena was still there doing exactly what Blair had just suggested, but that was just fine. This time, Serena was going to get caught being the villain, and no one would blame her, not this time.


End file.
